Spirited Away 2: The Return To The Spirit World
by Gleekout123
Summary: This story is about a friend who kept a very important promise. Haku and Chihiro were friends from the start at first they didn't know but soon their friendship came to be. Hope you enjoy!


**Chapter 1: "It's Not Easy, But I Think I Can**

**Handle It"**

This all started when my dad got us lost and we ended up at the wierdest place it was all fine till the sun disappeared and they lit the lamps. But i'm not going to explain all of that, i'm going to start from when everything turned normal was a nice afternoon after Yubaba gave me my final test and I returned to the human mom claims that I have gone crazy after I had told her what I have been through in another world. She thought that meeting a Dragon/Boy named Haku was crazy considering I told her, he was under a spell, a river spirit, a river that I had fallen into when I was little, and that he could turn into a dragon. We moved to a little blue house with a river behind it. Once in a while I would go and sit by the water and run my fingers through the smooth water as it headed to the North, and as I ran my fingers through the water I would remember the moment when Haku had let go of my hand returning me to my family. I would even tear up because I had made a few friends in that world from witches to animals to moment of Haku saying '_I promise we will meet again someday'_ would play in my head over and over and over I will go back to that world and visit my _only_ true friends in my new home so that day would happen very soon.

Haku has helped me so much during my first journey to the Spirit world with finding my parents and getting a I ight just not need him as much during my second journey to the spirit , I will still need his help because it has been 5 years since I have been in the spirit world.

Lynn was also a good help even though she was mean at first but I bet it's going to be fun returning to the people who helped me. And this is just where it begins...

"MOM, i'm going to the river!" I shouted as I put in my hair-tie that No-Face, the mouse baby, and the crow wove together with simple threads.

"Don't go too far Chahiro!" she shouted back to me.

"Um...Okay...I can't go many places anyway" I murmured.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

As I headed out the door I noticed a strange little ball that was brown, I picked it up and bit into it...It tasted just like the one I got from a river spirit, which means it tasted horrible.I put it in my pocket and headed towards the I sat by the river I felt like there as someone in my presence. As I looked around I either saw someone or something across the river, I focused in on the target and widened my eyes in shock,

"Haku!" I ran in the water soaking my clothes, when I crossed the river I ran up the cement stirs and gave him a big hug.

He grunted and said with excitement, "Hey Chihiro everyone wants to see you so I came to get you..."

"But I thought you said you couldn't go any further" I interrupted.

"Oh, since I'm not under Yubaba's spell anymore I can go where ever I want" I laughed and asked him if I have been addressed as Chihiro again. He told me I would have to wait and find out. "Do you want to go back?" he asked.

"_It won't be easy, but I think I can handle it_" He reached for my hand and I grabbed it and started to run Haku almost fell but he caught his balance and started running at my pace.

"We're almost there!" Haku shouted. Now from here I could see the bath house. Lynn was standing at the entrance waiting for Haku to return. Lynn's eyes stared in our direction, she gasped and ran to hug me. I started to laugh as she tightly squeezed me for a hug, I was gasping for air after she let me go. I ran in the bath house and everybody crowded me. I freaked out when I saw Yubaba coming because I know she will be furious that i'm here. She glared at me with her concentrated furious eyes and scowled at me like I was a dog who did a trick wrong and she whipped me with a belt. I started to sob an everybody ranted at Yubaba like she was some kind of creature who killed a worker. Yubaba was dumbfounded as everybody ranted at her. I started to run to Lynn's room to get my work uniform and start my work in the bathhouse even though my contract was gone I was going to pretend that I had a contract still.

**Chapter 2: **

**It Is Not "Just" A Dream**

As I ran down the hallway to get to the elevator uo to Lynn's room, Haku grabbed me and gave me a little gold coin and told me to keep it away from Yubaba and her sister Zaneba. I nodded and continued to run across the bridge and to the elevator at which I had met the Radish Spirit. I could still remember trying to reach for the handle and sufficating to death, As I finally reached the elevator I stepped in and pulled on the handle.I made my way to the room and saw some bloodstains left from when Zaneba hurt Haku because he stole her monagrammed golden seal.I ran my fingers across the balcony railing and still remembered Haku crashing into the room. At least they fixed the doors. I was frightened by a slight tap on my shoulder, I gasped and turned around but it was just Lynn telling me that Yubaba wanted to see me. Butterflies swarmed in my stomach I felt like I was going to drop dead. I took tiny steps toward the door, "Chihiro?"

"Yeah, Lynn?"

"Is something wrong, you're acting strange?" Lynn asked.

"Oh, my stomach just feels really wierd" I replied, holding back tears in my eyes.

"Okay, if you need me I'll be on the main floor"

"Okay" my voice cracked.I quickly ran out of the room before Lynn could stop me. I heard her call my name but I pretended like I heard nothing.I grasped my stomach tightly as I hoped Yubaba's lecture wasn't going to be super long or when I got to the top floor Yubaba was glaring at me waiting by he door. I sighed and walked towards her.

"Why are you here?" she scowled.

"I...I wanted to see everyone again" I stammered

"I mean, why do you have that outfit on your contract is gone!"

I was shocked that she noticed because Yubaba never payed attention to me besides when I gave a custome a bath and got him out in 30 minutes.

"I..um wanted to work again" I slowly backed up so she wouldn't notice that I was leaving.

"YOU BETTER TAKE THAT OUTFIT OFF BY THE TIME I HEAD DOWNSTAIRS!" she yelled.

"I will...I..I promise!" I ran to the elevator and went to Lynn's room, I quickly changed into my other clothes. As I ran back downstairs I saw Yubaba walking through the crowd looking for me. She spotted me and ran to see if I was wearing my regular clothes or the clothes that I was banished from wearing anytime soon during my life, because if I did wear those again it would be when i'm either in my late 30's or when i'm 50 years old or gave me a glare and said, "Good choice" as she walked away I felt the butterflies leaving my stomach. I was relieved that she was done giving me lectures for now. Haku ran up to me, "We need to go to Zaneba's house"

"Why?" I asked

"I'll tell you on the way there" he we ran outside he grabbed my hand and we started lifting off the ground.

"So, why do we have to go to Zaneba's?" I asked again

"I need to ask her about how the bath house was created"

"And how would she know?" I wondered.

"She was the first one to own the bath house and she saw it being built" he said.

"Oh" I was shocked. The rest of the flight was silent, not even a breath was heard. Haku and I gad landed and we walked into Zaneba's house. I saw No-Face and he was sewing more threads. I waved, he waved back."What can help you with?" Zaneba asked.

Haku asked, "How was the bath house created?"

"Why do you need to know?" she aske

"If Chihiro knows then shecan come and go when ever she wants" Haku said. I was so happy to hear if I knew this I could visit Haku and Lynn anytime I wanted.

"Well, I had first gone there when I was a little girl and Yubaba was with us.I saw some people building many different buildings for a theme park, In my head, voices echoed for me to run the biggest building in this theme park. It wasn't always a bath house for the spirits, it was originally a hotel for people who were on the theme park was abandoned, so I decided to change it into a bath house for spirits to replenish theirselves, to relax, to enjoy baths, and so on." she explained.

"Wait, but how did the spirits start coming?" I asked.

"Oh, well um they sort of just started coming here" she said.

"Thank you Zaneba" Haku closed her eyes and and I quickly got back to the bath house before Yubaba had noticed that we had even left the bath house.


End file.
